


I Love you, Hinata

by Brookeroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeroni/pseuds/Brookeroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama were sitting in Kageyama’s living-room watching cheesy lovey-dovey movies. It’s Valentine’s Day and since neither of them had a date to spend the day with they decided to hang out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love you, Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to check anything so please tell me if anything is wrong!

Hinata and Kageyama were sitting in Kageyama’s living-room watching cheesy lovey-dovey movies. It’s Valentine’s Day and since neither of them had a date to spend the day with they decided to hang out together. I mean they are best friends and all so it’s not that wired… right? Anyway, while watching the movies Hinata somehow made his way the couch next to Kageyama. He started to slowly make his way closer to Kageyama and ended up having is head on Kageyama’s lap. However, kageyama was getting uncomfortable sitting still the whole time wasn’t very ideal. So he decided to go ahead and lay next to Hinata. Kageyama had realized his feelings for the cheery, boisterous, red head a while ago, but never had enough courage to tell the boy. Hinata was Kageyama’s first real best friend and he didn’t want to ruin it, so he kept quiet about it. But when Hinata had asked if Kageyama to hang out his heart had done all sorts of gymnastics thinking of what could happen. After a while Kageyama feels Hinata’s breath become heavy and even. Subconsciously Kageyama started play with the orange tufts of hair on the boys head. Twisting them, twirling them, and petting them. Hinata’s hair was soft and smelt of strawberries. Kageyama moved his hand from Hinata’s hair to his back and started too lightly trace “I love you.” Kageyama did this a bit longer till he started to feel his eyes droop and started to fall asleep. However, before he could doze off he felt Hinata wrap his small arms around his waist and whisper “I love you too” into the ravens ear. Kageyama’s eyes went wide as he started to blush profusely.  
“I-I thought you were asleep.” Kageyama stammered.  
“I was pretending, trying to remember how having your arms wrapped around me and you petting my hair felt.” Hinata explained.  
“W-well if you really loved that maybe we could like um I don’t know…” Kageyama trailed off. Hinata giggled at Kageyama’s cute, dorky, shyness.  
“Are you trying to ask me out?” Hinata asked. Kageyama nodded vigorously not trusting his voice.  
“Yes Kageyama I will go out with you.” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s face in between his tiny hands brought his face closer.  
“Can I kiss you?” Hinata asked. Kageyama’s face rivaling a tomato nodded bring his face closer. Hinata’s lips were soft and tasted like chocolate. The kiss was slow and soft. They pulled apart looking into each other’s eyes. Hinata’s grin was as bright as the sun. They kissed again this time more eager and strong.  
“Hey, um, would you want to spend the night?” Kageyama asked breaking off from the kiss. Hinata jumped off the couch, his face lighting up in excitement.  
“YES!” Hinata answered nodding his head and jumping up and down. Kageyama looked at Hinata and chuckled at the boy’s eagerness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Okay we’re already for bed.” Kageyama says as he walks into his room with his pajamas on. Hinata was standing in the middle of the room wearing one of Kageyama’s too small shirts. He was flopping the extra fabric on the sleeves up and down like wings.  
“Kageyamaaaaaa~ this is too big.” Hinata complained pouting his mouth looking like the most adorable thing on earth.  
“It’s not my fault you’re freakishly short.” Kageyama replies.  
“No, but it’s your fault for being too tall!” Hinata said flapping the sleeves again.  
“Whatever let’s just go to bed.” Kageyama said clambering into bed. Hinata bounded next to the bed and climbing into the warm confines of Kageyama’s arms.  
“You’re warm Kageyama~.” Hinata said snuggling farther into Kageyama’s embrace. Kageyama started to rub soft comforting circles onto the other boy’s back.  
“I love you, Hinata.” Kageyama said softly thanking the darkness for not allowing Hinata to see him blush.  
“I love you to Kageyama.” Hinata replied smiling into Kageyama’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't to bad and I got the inspiration from this prompt  
> *Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.


End file.
